marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)/Characters
Below is a list of characters that have appeared in the various alternate unnamed realities of Spider-Man: Unlimited. Many of the page names are alias's or editorial names. =Peter Parker= Mangaverse Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Armor Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Battle-Damaged Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Secret War Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Bombastic Bag-Man (Peter Parker) Future Foundation Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Iron Spider (Peter Parker) Bulletproof Spider-Armor Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Ends of the Earth Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Electro-Proof Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Classic Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") Stealth Big Time Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) Assassin Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Cyborg Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Earth X Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Knight (Peter Parker) Last Stand Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Captain Universe (Peter Parker) Ghost Spider (Peter Parker) Clone Hunter Spider-Man (Peter Parker) The Goblin (Peter Parker) Masked Marvel (Peter Parker) Peter Parker Civil War Spider-Man (Secret Wars) (Peter Parker) Kung Fu Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Man 2020 (Peter Parker) Spider-Venom (Peter Parker) Poison (Peter Parker) Peter Parker (Earth-62412) Spider-Man (Homemade Suit) (Peter Parker) Spider-Man (Homecoming) (Peter Parker) Mace (Peter Parker) Agent 9 (Peter Parker) The Amazing Spider (Peter Parker) Werewolf Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Lizard-Spider (Peter Parker) Ninja Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Time-Slip Spider-Man (Peter Parker) The Six-Armed Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors) (Peter Parker) =Jessica Drew= Ultimate Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Ultimate Black Widow (Jessica Drew) Classic Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) =Anya Corazon= Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) Exoskeleton Araña (Anya Corazon) =Other Spider-Men= Spider-Punk (Hobie Brown) Spider-Man: India (Pavitr Prabhakar) Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-UK (William Braddock) Bullet Points Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) Anansi the Spider God (Kwaku Anansi) Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) Dr. Aikman Spider-Man (Aaron Aikman) Spider-Man 2211 (Max Borne) Spider-Ben (Ben Parker) Cyber Scarlet Spider (Joe Wade) Mexican Spider-Man (Arácnido Jr.) Captain Spider (Flash Thompson) Spider Mech Classic Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) Devil Spider II Spider Jameson, The Super Astronaut (John Jameson) Steel Spider (Ollie Osnick) Spider-Herc (Hercules Panhellenios) Venom Angelo Fortunato Venom Angelo Fortunato's Venom Symbiote Little Venom Symbiote Poison Spider-Man Poison Doctor Octopus =May Reilly/May Parker= Lady Spider (May Reilly) Spider-Woman (May Parker) Spider-Ma' am (May Parker) Venom (May Parker) =Cindy Moon= Classic Silk (Cindy Moon) =Kaine= Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) Tarantula (Kaine) Sonic Big Time Spider-Man (Kaine) =Gwen Stacy= Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) =Otto Octavius= Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") Superior Venom (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") Superior Octopus ("Otto Octavius") =Flash Thompson= Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) All-New Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) =Other Characters= Carile Cooper (Spider-Island) Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) AMP (Annie Parker) Black Suit Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) Venom Angelo Fortunato's Don Fortunato Venom Angelo Fortunato's Eddie Brock Venom Angelo Fortunato's Spider-Man impostor Venom Angelo Fortunato's Peter Parker Superior Octopus' Otto Octavius Superior Octopus' Peter Parker Little Venom's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Warriors of the Great Web Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Gwendolyn Stacy Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Anya Corazon Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Pavitr Prabhakar Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') William Braddock Spider-Man Noir (Web Warriors') Peter Porker Poison Spider-Man's Venom Symbiote Poison Spider-Man's Peter Parker =Mary Jane= MJ Venom Mary Jane (Spider Island) =Green Goblins= Gold Goblin (Norman Osborn) Gold Goblin was the first member to visit Earth-TRN461, he encountered this reality's Spider-Man and defeated by him, Goblin said the Sinister Six will take over the world and after that he ran away from Spider-Man, only to be defeated by Spider-Man again. Menace (Lily Hollister) ... House of M Goblin (Peter Parker) Peter had a similar history to his Earth-58163 counterpart but when he became Green Goblin, he stayed that way. =Sandman= Sandman Noir (Flint Marko) Flint Marko was a criminal who received the power of controlling sand and became a foe of Spider-Man. He then joined the Sinister Six (Multiverse) to take over Earth-TRN461 alongside alternative versions of himself. Dark Sandman (William Baker) ... Pure Sand Sandman (William Baker) ... Classic Sandman (William Baker) ... =Vulture= Red Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ... Dark Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ... Classic Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ... Ultimate Vulture (Blackie Drago) ... =Electro= Classic Electro (Maxwell Dillon) ... Pure Energy Electro (Maxwell Dillon) .... Ultimate Electro (Maxwell Dillon) ... Modern Electro (Maxwell Dillon) ... =Doctor Octopus= Classic Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Otto had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart before he recreated the Sinister Six. He was later recruited by the Multiversal Sinister Six. During their invasion of Earth-TRN461, he took up residence in the underwater lab of the Doctor Octopus of said reality. Chapter One Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Otto had a similar history as his Earth-98121 counterpart. He was later recruited by the Multiversal Sinister Six. During their invasion of Earth-TRN461, he took up residence in the underwater lab of the Doctor Octopus of said reality. Ultimate Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Otto had a similar history as his Earth-1610 counterpart. He was later recruited by the Multiversal Sinister Six. During their invasion of Earth-TRN461, he took up residence in the underwater lab of the Doctor Octopus of said reality. Doctor Octopus Noir (Otto Octavius) Otto was recruited by the Multiversal Sinister Six. During their invasion of Earth-TRN461, he took up residence in the underwater lab of the Doctor Octopus of said reality. =Mysterio= Classic Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ... Superior Mysterion ... Dark Mysterio (Quentin Beck) Mysterio seemingly had the same history as his Earth-616 counterpart. After coming back from Hell, Mysterio joined the Sinister Six. =Eddie Brock= Regency Venom (Eddie Brock) Eddie Brock seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-18119 counterpart. Classic Mysterio used an image of the late Venom to torment AMP. Little Venom (Edward Brock) {| class="article-table" | |'Alias:' Venom Real Name: Edward Brock Venom seemingly had the same history as his Earth-71912 counterpart. During a battle between the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and the heroes, Venom was recruited by the S.H.I.E.L.D. of Earth-TRN461 to defeat a team of Sinister Sixers from across the Multiverse. References